Colossus
Colossus is often called the industrial backbone of The Blue Nova Republic. The famous defense against decades worth of invasions by The Gatekeeper Imperium is often attributed to the military might of The Republic, but the nearly fantastical production capacity of Colossus played a major role in the effort as well, a role which is all too often overlooked in favour of martial pride, much to the dismay of the Colossians. History Colossus was originally an agricultural colony. However, after the creation of The Fairfax Kingdom, the need for an even stronger military-industrial base was felt and the world was slowly converted into a planet-sized munitions, armor, and vehicle factory. Rebellion While Fairfax remained a pipe dream for the distant planet, the creation of The Blue Nova Republic gave the people of the planet hope of escaping the tyrannical clutches of The Gatekeeper Imperium. And so, reports came in of the entire planet suddenly turning in defiance, seemingly in a coordinated action with the help of Imperium agents overseeing the planet. Before Imperium forces could mobilize and put down the rebellion, the area was already claimed by The Blue Nova Republic. Integration Into The Blue Nova Republic In the heat of the moment, there was solidarity between Colossus and The Republic, but once the Imperium threat was gone, the threat of The Republic's navy loomed overhead. The people of Colossus had always been very individualistic, hence the rebellion, and the idea of just switching management was unappealing to the general public. However, some quick diplomacy and a lot of financial aid quickly set aside these worries, and Colossus was welcomed into The Republic with open arms, mostly because of the planet's by now ridiculous quantity of arms, armor, and ammunition. Religion and Society Almost the entire population of Colossus worships Torag, whose worship has grown even more in the time since the planet acquired independence due their place as a border world. However, the primary quality which attracts so many people to Torag is that the planet is essentially a giant forge. In fact, some zealots believe Colossus to be the bronze testicle of Torag, and the natives to be born of his seed with only the most pious able to realize their full potential through his blessing. The Quick And The Dead The industrious nature of Colossians has led to a similarly brutal lifestyle and upbringing. Most Colossians learn from a young age a variety of skills essential to survival in hostile environments, no matter what the source of the hostility might be. Racial Populations Colossus is a planet with a mostly human population, although ysoki are an increasingly common sight as well and many natives feel a special bond and solidarity with them due to their natural tendency towards a troubled lifestyle, which is the lot of most Colossians and one which they are proud to live through. Languages Cosmosian is the most commonly spoken language on Colossus, one of a few pieces of Republic culture that the Colossians proudly embrace to an extent much greater than even some of the core worlds.